


analogies are like sandwiches

by batyatoon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Nerdiness, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/130975333967/sleepover-sunday-tell-me-whether-each-member-of">here</a>, as a response to a meme ask.  I don't know when this conversation is happening, or where, or why.</p><p>(The title is from <a href="https://xkcd.com/762/">this XKCD strip</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	analogies are like sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/130975333967/sleepover-sunday-tell-me-whether-each-member-of), as a response to a meme ask. I don't know when this conversation is happening, or where, or why.
> 
> (The title is from [this XKCD strip](https://xkcd.com/762/).)

“The thing about cats is … okay, cats are like Vulcans,” Andrew says, looking up from scratching the ears of the sleek gray cat stretched across his lap.

At the other end of the couch, Jonathan lifts his head to squint at Andrew over the back of the fluffy ginger tabby asleep on his chest. “They are _not_ ,” he says indignantly.

“No, they totally are,” Andrew insists. “I mean not just with the pointy ears, but like – they’re mysterious and fascinating, and they’ve got this awesome otherworldly dignity like they _know_ stuff, like they’re in total control all the time –”

“But they’re not even a tiny bit logical,” Jonathan counters. “And they express casual affection through touch, which Vulcans totally wouldn’t –”

“– right, cause touch-telepaths,” Andrew finishes, slightly chagrined. “I was gonna say maybe they’re like pre-Surak Vulcans, with the logic thing, but …”

“Nope,” Jonathan says with satisfaction. “Cats do not equal Vulcans.”

“Okay, yeah,” Andrew sighs, and pets the gray cat some more.

Jonathan lets his head sink back onto the couch’s armrest.

And says, after a short silence, “Cats are like _elves_.”


End file.
